mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikael
Personality Commander Mikael Agallon is often seen as a charming and stunningly attractive young man. At heart, he is often compassionate and soft, he is often light hearted and outspoken with his jokes to his friends but quiet and uncomfortable with new people. He is completely capable of being serious, cool and collected. He is extremely intelligent and strategic. He can also be a womanizer and a "player" if he tries hard enough. Usually, he isn't in the mood. He doesn't have a perverted flare like most. He has a more chill personality. He also is an introvert and only opens himself up to a few people. He is rarely in relationships, usually because of the times he was heartbroken, he's the type of person who trusts few. He is easy to irritate but difficult to truly "piss off". Once he is pissed off, many will wish he was never like that. He rarely holds grudges but for the few that he does hold them for are people who he will refuse to even acknowledge. Though, he is willing to forgive. History Early Life He was born under Duchess Lucia and Duke Sebastian Agallon 19 winters past. He was raised like any true born children of two powerful nobles, in luxury and wealth. However this only lasted until he reached the age 12. Sebastian had realized Mikael wasn't related to him, so he had Mikael exiled out of the Duchy of Lyonia. He was left as an orphan, wandering the streets of Earnwold. He decided to attempt to make a living as a priest of his father Avriel. Unortunately, he found himself not interested, but he remained as a priest Until he reached the age of 16, deciding to venture out of the city. Teens and Childhood As he wandered alone in the cold mountains and snow, Mikael was pretty sure he would have a hopeless life. With no family to turn to, he attempted to go to the mountains where he could freeze to death, die, and find peace within himself. With a bleak life, Mikael was certain he was done for until the dragon Rhaegos, (who was an ancient dragon prince) found and took Mikael under his wing (no pun intended). It was at this time when he went through extensive training in magic, combat, and many other skills. This was also the time when he learned Stone Dragon Slayer Magic.Unfortunately at age 17 his dragon vanished. He had nowhere else to go so he turned to the military. The Present Now Mikael has proven his worth in the military, although he is rarely called upon to fight, he usually does other small jobs throughout the day. He has yet to find out of who his true father is. When he is called to fight in duty, he is one of the most skilled men in combat one could see or witness. Skills and Abilities Stone Dragon Slayer Magic One of his greatest magical abilities is to wield and manipulate stone from the earth and thin air at his disposal. This would also mean that earth and stone attacks either have no effect on him, or does very little damage. He is capable of eating rocks to refill his magical energy, and can also enter dragon force at free-will. Dragon Force As he was once able to enter dragon force in a fight against a feral tribe of dragon warriors, (by consuming a certain substance) he can now enter it in free-will. His physical appearance changes drastically, for his skin turns to stone scales and his eyes glow a bright green. He becomes stronger, faster, and is capable of wreaking mass destruction when in this state. Hand-To-Hand Combat Master Training ever since he was a boy, Mikael can easily employ hand-to-hand combat with his spells and cause mass destruction when needed. Immense Magical Power Mikael is always shown to be capable of having lots of magic power, and has been shown to have enough strength to destroy entire cities and leaving no trace. With his skills, he can do a stone dragon breath with a long range of 12 acres. Immense Strentgh Being the son of Avriel the war god, Mikael is shown to be really strong. Strategic and Cunning Mikael also demonstrates extreme intelligence when he leads and commands an army and he can easily improve morale when required. Survival Skills As one who is used to wandering the wild, Mikael has been extremely skilled in surviving the wild. He can make shelter out of almost anything, find water and food, and he even acquired the ability to stay awake for 4 months straight without falling unconscious. Master Swordsman As a man who grew up as a noble childhood, he had the luxury to train on swordsmanship. As a result, Mikael is a master at swordsmanship Expert Ranged-Weapon specialist Mikael has demonstrated proficiency in aiming a crossbow, bow, and spear with accuracy. Persuasion and Negotiation Mikael can also talk himself out of bad situations Master Infiltrator Usually, when Infiltrating other groups and organizations for intel, Mikael always has no trouble disguising himself and finding alibis, as well as false names and stories. Teleportation He can also teleport, being able to take himself and 30 people at a time. Telepathy Communicating with others from far away has demonstrated to be a useful skill, especially for a higher ranking military officer llike Mikael. = Category:Other Category:People Category:Magical